Secrets of Arendelle
by TruElsanna
Summary: Elsanna. Kristanna. KristElsAnna. Elsa and Anna are reunited after their poignant embrace, Summer is back, Arendelle is in celebration but what does that really mean for them? Elsa hasn't really spoken to her sister in years, and now she's struggling to keep herself from loving her more. What happens when Kristoff finds out? Share in an experience that will change their lives.
1. Let It Go

The moon rose slowly from the edges of the mountain, spilling its powerful light unto the Earth. Snow fell from the sky, caressing the earth with a glow that seemed to come from angels. However it was Elsa's magic, her inner love that brought smiles all across Arendelle. The frost settled in place, brittle on the cold steel armour that the guards had donned below. They stood silently, watching... protecting. After the events that transpired with Hans and the Duke of Weselton, the guards doubled their efforts to keep their Queen and princess safe and sound. It's only been one night since, all the royals have departed. There were responsibilities and duties that they were required to attend to but promised the Queen that they'd return soon.

Elsa could still hear the faint voices and music from the front outer courtyard, the festivities hadn't ended yet and she recalled how life had changed in such a short amount of time. Elsa smiled in front of her huge mirror, taller than her by a good few inches. The blue dress she fabricated back at the ice castle gently swayed, accentuating her curves. The twin glass doors that led to the balcony overlooking the inner gardens were still wide open, Elsa was never closing them again. She loved the breeze, how it caressed her cheeks and tickled her calves. Elsa lifted the front part of her dress, posing towards the mirror, admiring how well the embroidery was sewn. She smiled. She was finally happy again, she hadn't felt like this since she and Anna were so young. Memories of Anna flooded her mind, how she avoided, almost all her life. She reminisced of the days when they played in the snow together, and for the first time, created Olaf. This buzzing inside her, the butterflies in her stomach, Elsa's heart was racing. This feeling, she never felt before. She was no longer afraid of herself, or of others. She was in control, because of Anna...she was in love.

Dreaming of Anna, she relived the hug she received from Anna in her mind at the end of the storm. Her radiant warmth and bright smile. They promised to do all the things they dreamt of doing in their childhood. The skating was a nice touch. Elsa looked down to see her small toes and laughed softly, _why is Anna so cute at being clumsy. _She sighed, _Anna's cute no matter what she does._ She felt something more towards her other than sisterly love, and that's when it hit her immediately; there was Kristoff. The man who ultimately saved Anna, supported Anna when her heart was turning to ice and came back for her after Hans betrayed everyone. Right now, he's with Anna, across the hall... in bed. Elsa let out a light-hearted chuckle, _this time she knows a guy for two days_.

Elsa pursed her lips, she wondered what they could be doing right now... her body tensed up and gradually she tenderly bit her bottom lip. Staring into the mirror, she noticed at how attractive her dress was, the way it curved perfectly around her chest and revealed her slender legs. Elsa brought her hands to her chest nervously and the tightly drawn dress vanished little by little in a thin layer of icy mist, only to reveal a faint azure light that enveloped her in the form of a see-through nightgown. Her smooth, milky skin shone as the rays of moonlight penetrated the fine curtain material hanging before the entrance to the balcony. A gentle wind tickled her legs, making its way up to her thighs, she gasped delightfully. The cold never bothered her, she lived for this sensation. She couldn't control herself, it was more than sisterly love, she wished it could be possible for them to be together. Glancing up into the mirror again, she noticed that her perfectly round nipples were protruding through the thin material of her underwear. She blushed.

Elsa jumped back startled by the sudden knock on the door. In case it was one of the guards or servants, she whispered anxiously, "who is it?" A guard or servant stumbling into her current premise would not be ideal and it was a situation Elsa would much rather avoid at all costs.

A gentle voice replied, "it's me, Anna."

_Anna?! _What was she doing knocking at her door so late?

Elsa moved towards the door delicately, and shyly opened the door. Anna smiled, her neck to thighs covered with a light white material, intricately sewn green underwear plainly visible. She peered inside her sister's room curiously.

"You finally opened the door. Your room is exactly the same as I remembered it all those years ago."

Anna noticed Elsa's fleeting look behind her as if worried someone might stumble upon them.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, it's just that for so long I wished that you would open the door and invite me in when we were younger. We were so close," her eyes darted away. "I want to feel like that again. Having you as my sister and not someone that I used to know."

Elsa relaxed slightly.

"I'm glad you did knock. I've actually been thinking about you." Elsa moved to the side and invited her sister inside. Anna blushed and stepped inside, not before giving Elsa a warm hug. _She's so warm, it's been so long since I felt Anna's body against mine_, Elsa thought to herself. She let the warmth fill her with delight. Anna let go and playfully made her way towards the bed and plopped herself face first into the bed covers. Elsa laughed.

"What are you doing?!"

Anna flipped herself over on the bed.

"The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we must plaaaaaay!" Anna giggled sweetly.

Elsa couldn't contain herself, she raised her hand to cover her mouth and giggled with her sister.

"That's the Elsa I know best!"

Elsa sighed happily, all the signs of her initial worry and uneasiness vanished.

"Oh Anna, I've missed you so much."

Anna smirked and barely containing her enthusiasm asked, "do you want to build a snow man?"

Her sister looked at her with pure ecstasy, and kinkily shut the door behind her, never losing eye contact with Anna.

"I've got a better idea... that still includes snow and ice."

"I-I-" Anna uttered, stumbling over her words as Elsa suddenly pushed her back onto the soft bed. Warm body crashed against hers and her lips were covered by something so unbelievably soft. _Finally, I'm kissing her. My sister. My beautiful, quirky Anna._ Elsa, was kissing her! This wasn't a tender kiss from Kristoff, or by any means a loving sisterly kiss; it was erratic and passionate. All the emotions that Elsa had felt since being reunited with her sister became real in the form of this kiss. Through the shock and abruptness of Elsa's actions, Anna felt pleasure erupting along her body. Trembling she pushed Elsa back, lips still on lips, she aimlessly guided Elsa around the room.

"I-I've waited a-a long time for this." Elsa managed to whisper in-between short breaths.

Anna beamed, a glow seeming to radiate off her. She gently pushed against her sister with her right hand, and seductively pulled the zip that ran along the length of her spine and her own nightgown fell gracefully to the floor. The thin material pooled around her beautiful feet and using her right hand, she led Elsa passionately towards the balcony. Elsa's nightgown fluttered ever so slightly against the light breeze, the chill of the air caused Elsa to shudder for the first time. It was a mixture of desire, pleasure and excitement. _Anna's going all in!_

Anna had guided Elsa out onto the balcony. Pushing slightly harder, Anna forced Elsa up against the edge with a clear view of the gardens under the moonlight. Anna's loving lips embraced Elsa's once more, causing her to grasp the ledge of the balcony to steady herself, immediately there was a flash of azure blue light, a sheet of ice creeping around the stone. It was all enchanting, Anna's leg subtly slipped her leg in-between Elsa's thighs. The wonderful sensations coursed throughout her sister. Anna had lost complete control of herself, letting her urges and emotions take over - mindlessly pushing her body roughly up against Elsa's while exploring her mouth. The constant touch of Anna's chest against her sister's sparked pleasure. _Am I dreaming? _Elsa swooned. She was definitely awake, more awake than she ever has been. Anna's small bites on her bottom lip, the gentle grasping she felt on her hips. _Oh this is too much_, Elsa thought, lost in ecstatic delirium.

Anna sought confidence and eventually her actions became more aggressive; she pulled her sister's nightgown up and over her shoulders. The material hadn't even left past Elsa's wrists before Anna dived in to kiss her relentlessly. Both girls were now moaning softly, Anna's hands roved upwards towards Elsa's chest. Elsa's brain exploded as she felt her sister feeling the embroidered material that covered her breasts. Elsa moaned louder now, the alluring sound and the feeling of being touched by Anna... like _that_. Completely embracing her sister's movements, she felt Anna's other hand glide down her hips and across her inner thigh. Continuing her slow fervent torture, Anna tugged at the delicately stitched silk-decorated cotton panties her sister bore over her perfectly milky waist and thighs. Abruptly, she slipped her hand inside and lightly rubbed Elsa. It was soft and smooth, warm and slightly moist. Elsa swayed and bounced up and down against the intensity of Anna's movements. Anna gradually descended, at a torturous pace, her luscious lips kissed her way down and across Elsa's body. Elsa broke out in tiny, gasping fits as she went. Anna finally reached her lower abdomen and lovingly rested her lips just above the bump of her pubic bone, that bulged slightly through the skin.

She looked up with pleasure, making contact with Elsa's bright blue eyes. Gasping. Small breaths. Chest heaving. Elsa struggled to smile before convulsing at Anna's soft lips as the tip of her tongue reached inside her blooming flower. By impulse, Elsa reached below, attempting to cover herself against Anna, except this only encouraged Anna to delve deeper and deeper with her tongue. Squealing slightly, Elsa was left with no choice but to balance herself between the edge of the balcony and against Anna's head with her remaining hand. Curving slightly, Elsa's feet were barely touching the cold stone floor, she remained safely anchored by Anna's firm grasp on her hips. With this knowledge, Elsa let go, she loosened her body up and let her trembling body ride wave after wave of electrifying pleasure. Reaching a climax, Anna fondled her sister's round and honey soft breasts as she unremittingly thrust her tiny tongue inside of her. Quickly Elsa tensed every part of her body, her toes curling - pushing against the stone floor, and then, after several seconds, she leaned forward cradling Anna's head and letting out short excited gasps. Anna licked her lips and laughed.

"I learnt that from Kristoff."

Elsa relaxed her body, the tension easing a little, but then as if to not spare a moment, Anna grabbed her sister's waist firmly and carried her back inside towards the bed. She lovingly set Elsa down onto the bed's velvety surface, slipped out of her bra and crawled captivatingly towards her until Elsa's nose was just inches away from her own. Anna caressed her sister's lips with her finger - the fire of sexual desire was rekindled and Elsa wanted more. _More_.

Glancing downwards, Anna bit her lower lip and licked it.

"Do you want to take these off yourself, Elsa?" Anna asked irresistibly.

Anna moved back to sit up on her knees while Elsa closed her eyes then reached down and separated the cotton from her skin. She pulled the delicate garment up over her thighs, down her sleek calves, and raised her legs in the air. Finally she brought it up over her feet and revealed the fine patch of honey-blond hair covering her sacred passage. Quivering with anticipation, Anna spread her sister's legs and this time, tenderly kissed and rolled her tongue up, in and against Elsa. Elsa unclasped her bra and laid it beside her, her nipples were firm and raised as she shook and turned. Anna continued to peck at Elsa before she felt herself being dragged upwards to be graced with her sister's lips. Their nipples made contact, sending satisfying shocks throughout both their bodies. The warmth radiated off the bed and Elsa welcomed it passionately. It was a different, better feeling from the usual chills she experienced when out in the cold.

Elsa giggled deviously, pulling Anna around until she was on top; her creamy white-blonde hair hanging above Anna's face. _Time to change things up a bit_, Elsa thought flirtatiously.

"Let's try something..."

Anna's eyes lit up and in return gave her sister a cheeky smile.

"Surprise me."

Elsa shuffled backwards, pulling her sister's underwear as she went until the tip of her toes touched the smooth wood of the bed frame. In one swift motion, she yanked the green garment from under Anna's ankle and tossed it across the room. They were now both completely naked, their bodies shone under the moonlight that sneaked into the room. Elsa motioned her hands in a circular fashion, an azure light glimmered and flashed. Wisps of freezing cold air, tendrils of mist enveloped the long, and somewhat wide shape that appeared from Elsa's magic. Elsa grinned towards Anna's surprised and interested expression. She waved her hand across Anna and from a bright frosty light, chains of ice materialized, binding Anna helplessly to the bed. Anna stared at Elsa with wide, anxious expressions, the feelings of excitement flowing from head to toe. She couldn't keep still, almost to a point her whole body was twitching, embracing what was soon to come.

Ever so slowly, Elsa slithered over Anna. Anna hadn't broken eye contact since and suddenly shivered as her sister lightly touched her lips with this icy, round-ended shape. It was cold. So unbelievably cold that she could feel the frost emanating from it. Elsa began to kiss her neck and rub her stiff nipples. Bringing the icy toy towards Anna's thighs, Elsa teased Anna's strawberry fields. Continuing down, she dragged the glacial shape of ice slowly around the entry, while sparingly but invitingly, pressing against Anna's clitoris. Anna convulsed and recoiled against the bed, the fierce and orgasmic shocks sending Anna wild. With a sly smirk, Elsa let her tongue creep over Anna's lips, loosening Anna's tight movements before plunging the freezing, round-ended shape into Anna. Anna's whole body vaulted sharply upwards, the chains preventing her from falling off as she pushed up against the bed frame. Her toes curled intensely, wrapping the linen blanket material in small bundles and creases. The raw, incredible sensation rocked Anna's body and soul. The freezing ice added immensely to the thrill of pleasure, leaving Anna sensitive and aching with desire for more. Elsa, giving no restraint, rubbed and played with her trembling sister's nipples . As Anna's eyes widened further and further, Elsa pulled the ice gently out until the edge could be seen glistening with moisture before thrusting a bit further, a bit deeper.

Anna cried out, the chains clinked and the bed shook all the while masked by Elsa's soothing moans. Elsa dove her tongue inside her sister's, moving, sliding, slipping across Anna's moist orifice. Elsa maintained her pace, pulling and pushing the cold shape inside her sister, each time delving closer towards the uterus. The ice disappeared and reappeared, disappeared and reappeared until Anna reached a point of enchanting, pure ecstasy where her body voluntarily pushed up against the ice. Gasping, moaning and screaming all at once, Anna continued to shake and clamp her hands against the intensity of Elsa's passionate momentum. Elsa paused her torturous kissing to look at Anna's stunning expressions as she plunged the ice inside, _oh Anna you are so beautiful, I love you_. In ragged breaths and moans, Anna felt her head being raised to cradle her sister's shoulder, and after a few seconds of continued thrusting, Elsa forced most if not the entire ice shape in one motion inside. Reaching Anna's erogenous zone where the arousal and heightened sensitivity sent her reeling, Anna pulled against the chains as hard as she could; her body tensed tightly around Elsa as she convulsed violently - letting herself go. Elsa felt the warm and pleasing results of her sister's orgasm drip from her hand, soaking into the bed sheets.


	2. Official Ice Master and Deliverer

Elsa collapsed on top of Anna, embracing each other fondly in the comfort of the bed. Looking at Anna from the side, Elsa relaxed her palm over her sister's breasts and nudged her leg in-between Anna's. Anna continued to pant quietly, grasping the full surreal situation she just experienced. _Being with Anna like this... it's like a fantasy come true... _Elsa closed her eyes, fully content being in Anna's arms. Before they could both fall fast asleep, a huge man catapulted through the door with wide eyes full of concern. Elsa and Anna abruptly sat up wondering what had happened.

"Kristoff?!" Anna shouted in disbelief.

Elsa's expression turned from shock to pure embarrassment, causing the shaft of ice and chains to melt and soak into the bed. Quickly she tried to cover herself and hide under the covers. Kristoff blushed the deepest shade of red and looked away.

"Uh..uhm..sorry. I heard screams and I thought you were in trouble Anna, since you weren't next to me..." captivated by Anna and Elsa's slender legs and bare bodies and noticing the wet patch in the middle of the bed, Kristoff grasped the entirety of the situation. He grinned. "But I see you were not in trouble but rather quite the opposite."

Still embarrassed, Anna laughs nervously. She noticed a bulge beginning to form through Kristoff's emerald silk-embroidered shorts and claps her hands onto her cheeks.

"Are you aroused by my sister and I?!" Anna seductively slips off the bed and moved towards Kristoff, accentuating her long legs as she stood on the tip of her toes to kiss the shocked mountain man.

He kissed her back passionately before she abruptly broke the kiss.

"No silly, like this..." she said sweetly before invading Kristoff's mouth with her tongue. Taken aback by Anna's newfound primal urges, Kristoff replied eagerly, pushing his own tongue forward. It was a moment of enchanting love, the love they both shared with each other since they met. Anna grabbed Kristoff's hands, rough and slightly callous from his work with the ice, and gently pulled him towards the bed. She dropped onto the soft sheets, and moved herself into an upright position against the bed frame. Elsa watched quietly, still hesitant with Kristoff being in the room, and nervously tugged at the covers wrapped up to her chest. She observed as Kristoff took off his shirt and dropped his shorts, revealing a thick, sizeable shaft - the like Elsa had never seen before. She involuntarily shuddered with excitement.

Anna smiled pleasantly and took the shaft into the palm of her hand. She tilted her head a little to the left, letting her hair ceremoniously hang in mid air. Without wasting any more time, she proceeded to lick the end of his shaft, moving upwards till she reached the head, and finally spurred by the thrill of Kristoff's groans, enveloped the huge shape into her mouth. Elsa watched on as Kristoff teased Anna with his fingers. Leisurely, he took hold of Anna's ass and grasped affectionately before slapping it with delight. The shock sent Anna squealing, though with his shaft still in her mouth, it muffled her pleas for more. Moving across, Kristoff lifted her outward leg high above in the air and motioned Anna to lick the fingers from his other hand. Pausing only for a second, Anna sucked on Kristoff's fingers, the bitter salty taste mixed with the saliva and natural lubricant made Anna moan with delight. Kristoff brought his wet fingers just hovering a mere inch between her thighs before rubbing her opening until it was sticky and moist.

Elsa bit her lower lip in anticipation and secretly formed tiny ice cubes in her hands. She began to rub herself in the same area and bounced only ever so slightly against her own torturous motions. The mountain that was Kristoff delved deeper into Anna, exploring her crevasse with his fingers as the sensation rippled throughout her body; his shaft grew bigger, throbbing with immense pleasure. Anna pulled her mouth away slowly, from the end of his shaft, and made a suction motion as it popped out of her mouth. Kristoff gasped; surprised by the sudden jolt of pleasure, he returned in kind by pushing his fingers deeper than before, feeling every smooth and ribbed surface before drawing them out again to the edge, only to plunge his soaked fingers inside and out again. Inside and out. Anna tried to bring her knees to her chest, in a weak attempt to stifle the sensation, realising the futility of her attempt, she yelped as strands of saliva broke off and dribbled below. Elsa had let the covers drop slightly, revealing only just slightly, her pink, hard nipples. She continued playing with her ice, watching on as Anna's saliva trickled down her neck and a few sticky strands plummeted onto her legs.

Kristoff reverted back to his gentle touch, rubbing her clitoris in a circular motion with the slightest touch. Anna's breathing still ragged as she came down from her little orgasm.

"Now for the fun part." Kristoff grinned. He moved onto the bed where Anna held onto the bed frame above her head, trembling with eagerness. He tsked disapprovingly and flipped Anna over so her rear was pointing upwards, as if to welcome Kristoff. "No, like this, so I can steady myself with your hips and hold onto your gorgeous, tender breasts."

Anna giggled at the way Kristoff described her body. She thought of herself as thin and tiny, but size didn't matter to him. All that mattered was their love. Anna held onto the rails of the bed frame firmly, her round breasts suspended by gravity, and her hands struggling to keep her steady from desire. Kristoff teased her with the head of his bulging shaft, pushing in gently but not fully. He revelled in the magnificent feeling of their skin touching and rubbing. The sticky and warm moisture acted as a natural lubricant, inviting Kristoff inside.

"Anna you ready?"

Anna groans in reply, trembling more than ever. Elsa stared, eyes wide, pausing her own pleasure to witness Kristoff enter her sister. This time for real, no toy, no ice. The real thing.

"Please..." Anna begs softly.

Kristoff pushed Anna down slightly, so her cheeks spread further apart. He positioned the head of his long erection at the entrance of Anna's sex before plunging slow at first, then fully slamming inside. He pulled back again, only to slam inside again causing Anna to cry out in a mix of ecstatic pleasure and pain. Kristoff's hands moved to her hips, curling around so he had a firm grasp on her thighs and continued to thrust. A pinching, stinging sensation erupted inside and now Kristoff has Anna groaning loudly. Elsa held her hand up to her mouth, in utter astonishment. Kristoff was having sex with her sister...in _her_ bed..._inches away_ from where she sat.

Kristoff released her hips, cupping Anna intimately. His fingers rubbed around her areola, pinching her sensitive nipples as he leaned forward to embrace Anna's struggle to slow his advance. It was an impulsive reaction, Anna wanted more yet her body was shuddering under the immense pressure. Noticing this, Kristoff grabbed her idle arm and held it firmly behind her back, as he filled Anna with his thick shaft.

"You're so tight... even after your foreplay with your sister!" Kristoff grunted.

Anna replied meekly, her thoughts scattering from the overwhelming feeling. Her breath was raw, and the only thing she could think of was the sensation.

Kristoff thrust deeper, almost all the way, and held... letting Anna acclimatize to the fullness of his shaft. He pushed forward slowly before taking Anna's other arm and clasping it behind her back with the other. Curving his arm across Anna's chest, he brought Anna upward for a tender kiss, the movement causing Anna to quiver as he became fully erect inside. It was past the G-spot now, it was past pleasure, it was surreal. Anna couldn't explain it, it felt like it had reached inside her stomach, it made her full, yet it wasn't. She wanted to collapse against Kristoff, however he noticed she was slipping away and seized the opportunity to exquisitely pull out - sending Anna crazy, gasping for air.

"Mimic my movement, it'll feel much better." _As if it already didn't feel so good_, Anna thought to herself. She had already grown fully accustomed to the strange feeling inside her. Letting instinct guide her, her hips moved tentatively to meet his.

"That's it Anna..." Kristoff moaned.

He speeds up, his thrusts intensifies, his grip across Anna's breasts become tighter. As if Anna hadn't already felt so much pleasure, she could feel the slimy, wet feeling of a tongue moving across her lips. It was Elsa, she kneeled in front of her, all signs of her uneasiness vanished. Kristoff let go of Anna to grasp Elsa's, slightly bigger and fuller breasts. Anna cradled her head in-between her sister's slender shoulders and neck, acting as an anchor as Kristoff relentlessly plunged inside. Then, _what is that_,Elsa's hand had reached between her thighs, stroking and massaging her clitoris. The combined sensation of Elsa's fingers and Kristoff's manhood sent Anna stumbling. She collapsed on top of Elsa, flat on the bed, their firm nipples touching as Kristoff crashed into them, not a moment later. Without even losing momentum, he continued to plunge into Anna. she was on the verge of screaming, as Elsa gripped her sister's ass cheeks and rode the movement of Kristoff's thrusts. Their breasts pressed against each other, the upward and downward movement producing a tingling, static sensation that ripped across their hard nipples. Faster and faster, Kristoff was reaching the point of no return. He was shaking just as much as Anna and a sheen of sweat had formed across his brow.

"I'm coming!" Kristoff yells out, making no effort to conceal his desire to unload himself inside Anna.

Anna stiffens as Kristoff makes a final attempt to sink his shaft all the way, as far as he could. He groaned pleasingly as Anna's inside's constricted around him, exploding in ecstasy as he climaxed, emptying the warm fluid inside of her. Elsa and Anna both moaned loudly, giving no thought to what was happening around them as Elsa's magic caused it to drop in temperature. Anna slumped on top of her sister, her exhaustion evident in her ragged breathing and thumping heart. Kristoff still remained somewhat inside her as he too, laid across the bed next to them, breathing heavily.

"That was amazing." Anna whispered, still trying to slow her breathing.

"You're so warm Anna, even though the room has become so cold..." Elsa indicated to the mirror where ice had begun to form over the glass. "I could stay like this forever."

Anna laughed softly, and moved to hold Kristoff's hand which laid restfully on her hips.

"Probably not as warm as how I feel inside of me."

The three of them laughed together, content in staying on the bed completely naked and in each other's loving embrace. It was only the first night, the night that would change their lives for all the days to come. Kristoff had delivered unto Anna, leaving Elsa craving with desire for his touch even more. Subtly she reached her hand in-between her thighs, and looked forward to the time when she'd be the one to feel this wonderful sensation, the very same she witnessed her beloved sister endure.


	3. Ice is my Life!

"Elsa?" Anna whispered, "Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?"

"One second Anna."

"It doesn't have to be a snowman," Anna insisted sweetly, peeking through the keyhole of the door.

"I'm changing my clothes!"

Anna giggled and opened the door, Elsa stopped in shock, quickly hiding something behind her back.

"I don't see a problem, we're sisters!"

Elsa laughed nervously in her underwear as Anna stepped closer, trying to catch a look at what she was hiding. She quickly spun her hands away before Anna surprisingly leapt out, attempting to snatch it away. In a mist of blue frost, Elsa brought her hands in front of her sister and smiled cheekily.

"What are you doing? I'm not holding anything."

Anna gave her a stare of humorous disbelief. She rolled her eyes and pushed Elsa until her back suddenly hit the back wall. Her heart raced as the shock rushed through her body. Without any warning Anna slipped her hand down her sister's light blue, finely detailed lace underwear. She felt her way around Elsa and rubbed softly, never breaking eye contact with her sister until she moaned quietly.

"You're bad,' Anna chuckled. "You're so wet and warm, are you still thinking about last night?!"

Elsa blushed fiercely.

"We've got stuff to do today, you know, royal duties and leading the people of Arendelle," she laughed, and probed inside her sister with her two moist fingers startling Elsa in a fit of short, pleasurable gasps. Taking the opportunity of her sister's open lips, Anna planted a loving kiss and withdrew her hand. Releasing Elsa's mouth from her soft touch, she brought her fingers up and rubbed her sister's lips passionately before pushing it inside. Elsa sucked on her fingers, the result of her excitement and saliva in her mouth combining into sweet, sweet bliss. "Now put on some clothes and I'll meet you downstairs... oh and keep the laced underwear you're wearing, it's cute."

Anna winked and dashed out of the room, however not before stopping right beside the door, twirling on the spot and smiling.

"I love you Elsa."

Elsa still stunned with her back tensed up against the wall, smiled in return, "I love you too, Anna."

Finally leaving Elsa to herself, she sighed softly before bursting out in suppressed giggles. _Oh Anna, you really are amazing._ She touched her lips, slightly sticky and swiftly donned her sapphire-azure coloured and flowing dress.

The day wore on, Elsa and Anna continued to trade intimate kisses wherever they could, and where they could not, they traded seductive stares and expressions. The duties of being Queen were stressful, and took most of Elsa's time. It left her mostly apart from her sister. She was overseeing the food to be served later this week when the royal family from Corona would visit. There were plenty of decorations and themes to be made in the shape of Corona's emblem, while Queen Elsa continued her tackle on trade agreements. Her thoughts always seemed to come back to Anna, which caused the barons to often ask if she was alright during their discussions.

Yet there was something that took most of her focus away from the politics and from her beautiful sister. It sat at the back of her mind, constantly reminding her of the desire... the desire to experience Kristoff inside of her. She didn't know why she craved him so much. He was Anna's... _though I don't think Anna would mind if we shared._ What was she thinking?! _But those rippling muscles; his gentle, caring eyes; the way he walks with confidence and oh!_ Elsa dug her hands into her lap, trying to stifle her longing for pleasure. Images flashed across her eyes, images of his long, thick shaft... the way it throbbed and grew in size. _Oh, how wonderful it would feel inside of her, pushing and growing in size. _

It was almost evening, the kingdom was enveloped in an orange hue. People were returning home from a hectic day at the markets and servants scuttled around preparing the dining hall for dinner. She thought of taking a break and visiting Anna in the kitchen, so she politely dismissed the barons for the day so they could return to their families before promptly leaving the room.

She sashayed across the halls in her high slit, shining, blue dress. The sun was low enough that the light hit the dress at an angle where it sparkled and reflected diamonds of brilliant light onto the walls. She couldn't contain herself, she moved quicker, looking forward to seeing her sister's gorgeous smile. She reached the kitchen, bustling with only a few servants, most of them had already left to serve the dishes and to Elsa's dismay, Anna was nowhere to be found in the room.

"Excuse me, have you seen Princess Anna?"

The servant left the two plates, filled with a range of succulent and pleasant smelling meats and bowed.

"Your majesty, Princess Anna left the castle not too long ago with the snowman Olaf to visit Wandering Oaken's Trading Post looking to select a gift for the Princess of Corona."

Elsa nodded her understanding and left the servant to his duties. She bit her lips delicately and decided to visit the royal pantry in search for some of Anna's favourite food; chocolate. She wanted to share it with her once she returned.

The thing about the royal pantry was that it extended at least a full bedroom's size. Filled with fruits and vegetables, chocolates and sweets, bread and cakes, wines and drinks - it was the royal family's personal storage. Just a few steps before the door to the pantry, she heard someone shuffling through the shelves. It was probably a servant looking for wine to serve. She pushed the door open to see a huge, bulking man holding carrots in both hands, closing the handmade ice refrigerator that Elsa invented.

_Kristoff?! He wasn't with Anna..._

"Uhmmm..." Elsa impulsively mumbled, letting herself get carried away from her thoughts.

Kristoff glanced behind and with wide eyes, stood up.

"Elsa... I mean Queen Elsa. Forgive me, I was just looking for carrots... for Sven. He's been pestering me all evening."

Elsa stood silently in the middle of the doorway, frozen with tension. _Kristoff...alone..._ she traced the grain of the wood with her finger, constantly biting her lower lip in nervousness, and staring blankly ahead of her.

"Q-Queen Elsa?"

The whole situation was rapidly intensifying, there was nothing but silence. They were alone together. The idea, the thrill of the moment prevented Elsa from thinking properly. She slipped her right leg from the slit of her dress, revealing her long, smooth legs and curvaceous calves; almost like an invitation that would be impossible to refuse.

Stunned, Kristoff dropped the carrots. The invasive light from the evening sun filled the room with a monarch orange sheen, revealing Elsa to be more beautiful than she was. She was gorgeous, adorable with her shyness, and sexy. Kristoff's eyes darted from her leg to her shy eyes and crimson red, soft, luscious lips. Elsa's cheeks transformed to a bright red, noticing a bulge form underneath his woollen pants. He took a step forward, she flinched. He took another and she closed her eyes, waiting in anticipation. She felt Kristoff's finger lift her head up slightly before feeling his soft lips against hers. She swung her arms around his neck, embracing his kiss with passion.

Thankfully, there was no one in the hallway to witness the Queen kissing a commoner... let alone her sister's lover. Kristoff led Elsa inside, closing the door and never letting go of her lips. Abruptly, he pushed her against the door and slowly bent down to his knees, not ever losing eye contact with Elsa's brilliant blue eyes. He ducked his head through the slit of her dress, in-between her thighs and rubbed his head up against her. Elsa gasped sweetly, holding his head through her dress, using him as an anchor so she doesn't collapse from the tingling sensations.

Feeling Kristoff's fingers manoeuvre around her lace underwear, he peeled it to the side of her thigh and delved inside with his tongue. She moaned, he continued to tease her, leaving her hopeless against his unrelenting assault. He moved the tip of his wet tongue across and upwards, then clockwise and finally cupped his mouth over her and pushed his tongue as far as he could. It was slimy inside, filled with the moisture of Elsa's pleasure. She rode against him, bouncing up and down against the door. She had no control, she couldn't even look down because of the intense enjoyment she was experiencing. The tiny chandelier on the ceiling became a focus point as her hips convulsed and her body shuddered. _It feels so good_, Elsa was completely on the edge. Kristoff grinned from under her dress and grasped her thighs to lift her into the air. She yelped, surprised by the sudden movement and before she could comprehend what was happening, she was eased up and onto the wooden table behind them. As soon as her hands touched it, trails of frost sprung from the table enveloping the room with a chilly mist, and causing a thin layer of ice to form over the table. Kristoff speedily took everything off, tossing his boots over his shoulder and tugged at Elsa's dress. Trembling, Elsa pulled her arms out of the see-through sleeves and noticed Kristoff chuckling to himself.

"You're that nervous, Elsa?" He caressed her cheek, "there's nothing to be nervous about. I'll be here to catch you when you falter, after all... ice is my life."

"I-it's not that..." she stammered, "I've just been thinking about this since last night."

He brought her head in close and kissed her once again. With her arms out of the sleeves, he tugged at the dress from the bottom and pulled. The smooth, silky material made it easier for Elsa to slide out of it, first revealing her intricately embroidered lace bra, then her perfect torso, stretching as the delicate garment slid past her curvy hips and then finally dropped down past her sleek ankles.

Kristoff gently guides Elsa to lay flat on the table before climbing on top the other side. The slight chill of the ice heightened their sensitivity and Elsa watched Kristoff eagerly crawl over her face and towards the end of the table where her feet touched the edge.

"What are you doing?" Elsa pondered out aloud. He grinned before removing her lace panties down her thighs, and over her knees but stopping just above the ankles. He opened her legs, pulling them apart till both her feet were gripping the sides of the table.

The muscled mountain man kissed her pale, flat stomach before dragging his tongue from her navel towards her open, lovely pink femininity. Kristoff absolutely loved the thin strip of swedish-blonde pubic hair that extended only an inch from her clit. Noticing Kristoff's growing shaft linger and hang above her head, she grasped it with one hand and began to kiss it.

"That's right." Kristoff groaned. "Put it inside your mouth."

She did as he said, gently sucking on the head before plunging it down her mouth, almost touching her throat. With swift motions, she stroked the shaft with her hand while rotating his manhood left and right , up and down her mouth. Her tongue curled up against him, feeling the bulge of the head and touched inside the meatus. He gasped in pleasure.

"Ooooooh, gently."

_I guess that tiny hole in the head of his shaft is pretty sensitive_, she smirked. Seconds later, she moaned uncontrollably.

"Ah, Kristoff! What are you...what..."

Thrusting gently with one finger, Kristoff had placed his thumb over her clitoris and rubbed it simultaneously. Elsa curled her toes and partially lifted herself up, trying to match his aggressive motions. Her hips swayed, and her ass bounded up and down from the immense pleasure. It was ravishing, the combined sensations sent surreal electric shocks up her body. The lace panties stretched, preventing Elsa from fully opening up. She continued to suck Kristoff's shaft, copying his movements. Picking up her game, she plunged her tongue inside his meatus causing him to groan loudly. As playful revenge, he pushed deeper and deeper to the point where Elsa was screaming and moaning her lungs out in ecstasy. She was bouncing erratically now, far to the left and then to the right making it hard for Kristoff to keep his fingers inside. Elsa's nipples were so hard, they were raised and visibly seen through the thick lace material of her bra. The feeling was mind-blowing enough that she held his shaft inside her mouth, not moving, not licking as if to stifle her cries. She matched his movements, pressing her feet into the table while throwing her arms around Kristoff's torso, firmly holding herself against the pressure of an orgasm.

Riding on her excitement, it spurred Kristoff to squeeze a second finger inside her tight entry, but only deep enough that it didn't take away her virginity. Her eyes instantly became wide, and with her mouth being filled with his bulging manhood; all Kristoff could hear were muffled pleas.

"Mmmm...mmm...mm! Mmmmmm!"

She raised her hips as high as she could, Kristoff wiggled his fingers as far as he could, stretching her tight passage until finally, he released her from the torture and withdrew his hand, strands of sticky moisture dispersing into tiny droplets onto the table.

"Wow..." Kristoff stared in disbelief at his dripping wet hand, some of it dribbled down past his wrist, he grinned. "Even Anna hasn't been _this _wet before. Have you been looking forward to this?"

Slumping her body onto the table, she nodded weakly.

"Si...Since...last n-night. W-what you did with... Anna... was amazing."

He smiled. "And I made you wait till now?! Oh Elsa, if only I had known. I would have come for you sooner."

He gave a cheeky wink as she chuckled lightly.

"But we're not done yet!" he exclaimed, motioning his index finger sideways towards her.

_Oh sweet mother of Arendelle! _He leapt off the table and helped her into his arms, the lace underwear dropped to the floor. Gripping her thighs firmly, he lifted her in the air, staring straight into her eyes.

"Ready?"

She bit her lips and nodded ever so slightly before Kristoff rubbed the head of his shaft along her still moist opening. He dipped the top of his shaft inside, Elsa whimpered. It was the first time she would have someone inside of her. Noticing her expression, realisation flashed across his face. Unlike Anna, it was Elsa's first time.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot." He removed his shaft from her entry slightly.

"N-no! Please, keep going. I want this," Elsa whispered sweetly albeit a bit nervously.

"Okay, just relax as I go inside and warn me if I'm going too far."

Kristoff eased his shaft slowly inside her, groaning as he did from the tightness. The walls inside her pressed against him, more and more as he went a little bit further. Elsa was completely immersed in the sensation.

"Ahhh..agh...ahhhhhhhhhh"

The pleasure was indescribable, _a man is inside me and it feels so good... argh!_ Elsa screamed, a sudden pain.

"Don't worry, because it's your first time having something this deep inside of you, your virginity has just been completely torn." Kristoff kissed her forehead, "I'll do my best to make this feel like the most amazing thing you've ever felt."

_It was already the most amazing thing, it already feels so much better than my fingers._

Moving away from the table, he walked towards the window, continuing to slowly insert and retract his shaft inside her. It barely reached halfway down his manhood, he wanted to be gentle at first but it was Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle. She had no idea what was coming, Kristoff had challenged himself to make her orgasm more than Anna ever could. He thought about it, seeing the Queen naked, let alone allowed to feel her naked body and put his shaft inside her was more than a dream come true. He lifted Elsa higher, moving his grip to hold her better. She was having sex with Kristoff, her sister's unofficial lover while being suspended in the air by his enormous upper body strength. _Anna will freak out if she finds out Kristoff is having sex with me. _She whimpered and let out short breaths as he went inside, just a little deeper each thrust. He grinned, and pushed Elsa's back against the window. Using the window as extra support, he withdrew his shaft almost all the way before plunging straight inside her. She gasped, the thrill and delight catching her breath.

Again. Again he withdrew it most of the way and thrust deep. Moving at a constant speed, he explored inside Elsa, moving his shaft around in a circular motion before thrusting inside continuously. Gaining speed, he grunted, the force of his thrusts reverberating the window pane behind her. Plunging once more, he delved all the way, the lips of her entry closing against his shaft. Faster, quicker, stronger, he pushed inside and out again. Elsa moaned and gasped, shuddering with extreme pleasure - the feeling of her thighs slapping against his own was incredible. Her initial pain was slowly replaced by unfathomable pleasure. Kristoff pushed against her harder, she could feel the velocity and the strength of his thrusts, rubbing inside of her, she thought she could feel the head touching her stomach until...no she heaved an ecstatic sigh. She held her breath as he reached her G-spot and abruptly left, she found herself holding her breath and emitting squeals of delight every time he plunged _that _deep.

"Ah! Elsa you're still so tight!"

With one hand, Kristoff slipped his hand behind her and unclasped her bra. It fell almost immediately from the speed he was entering her. Elsa cried blissfully, not noticing her bra fall to the ground. Kristoff continued to drive his fully erect shaft inside, squeezing and feeling Elsa's round, firm breasts. He pinched her nipple, rubbing it with the tip of his fingers, enjoying the orgasmic sounds she was making. He withdrew his long shaft, giving Elsa to breathe for a few seconds before turning her around and entering her again from the back. Elsa pushed against the window pane as hard as she could, moaning wildly. There was no one outside in the inner courtyard to Elsa's delight. It would be horrible if someone were to see her in such a vulnerable position... plus it would mean the surreal pleasure moving inside of her would disappear; and she didn't want that.

Kristoff plunged harder this time, to the point of ramming his shaft inside. She yelped and felt Kristoff's hand cover her mouth, silencing her cries. He pushed her straight up against the window, her firm nipples brushed the cold glass until they were squashed steady up against the window pane. He thrust fast, with as much strength he could muster. Elsa tried to scream at the top of her lungs but resulted in muffled moans, futile against the hand covering her mouth. She could feel her ass quiver and shake against the power of his motion. Kristoff had left behind all gentleness and drove inside of her with intense passion. A sheen of sweat covered their bodies, hers leaving faint misty-like moisture along the glass. Her sensitive nipples rub forcefully, around and around in circles from the vigorous movement, she wanted to scream, let her pleasure out.

Taken away and overcome with the pleasure, Kristoff wanted to go further, do more than just having sex with Elsa. In an unexpected action, he dipped the tip of his finger down Elsa's anus, she yelped, breaking free of his clasp.

"What are you doing?!" she gasps, voice ragged and affected by the orgasmic feeling still pushing inside of her.

She had never ever experienced something like this, it was captivating, it was intense, it was a little painful but ultimately amazing.

"You've never had sex, why not make it memorable with me and try something new? I've never done it with your sister but I hear it's simply amazing!"

Still gasping for air she mumbled, "what...through there? I-I don't know."

She tried to shake her head, continuing to mumble incoherently between breaths, "no...n-not yet...not ready..."

"That's alright, but I hope you don't mind if I just stick the tip of my finger for the time being."

She tried to object but it seemed more like a statement, rather than a question, giving her no choice but to reel and brace herself against the newfound pleasure that rocked her body. With all the sweat, she found it hard to find a firm grip on the slippery glass. Her efforts were fruitless, her hands continued to slip and slide across the glass as Kristoff thrust harder and fiercer. The blood rushed to her head, her cheeks flushed and her entire body radiated with warmth. She was so warm, so very warm. Even with her powers, she couldn't keep herself cool. Kristoff thrusts one more time, deeper and going all the way until he reached Elsa's G-spot. Holding the head of his shaft there, Elsa convulsed and shuddered, losing herself in another pleasing orgasm. Kristoff could feel the moist, warm liquid cover the top of his shaft.

He pulled out, causing Elsa to squeal before she found herself in the comfort of his lips once again. _Is it over already? I didn't realise how tiring this is... this amazing feeling... his seed flowing and dripping from inside me_.

Kristoff lifted her into his arms, she cradled her head against his chest. He carried her out into the hall, looking warily left and right before entering the secluded room a few paces down. He dropped Elsa gently onto her feet, grasping her smooth hands before dropping to the floor and urging her to ride him. _More? Wow... he's still hard and well Anna isn't here anyway... so I guess..._

Elsa climbed on top of him, knees flat on the floor and breasts hanging inches away from his face. She took his shaft and rubbed it underneath her, he groaned as she tenderly inserted it inside her. Gasping in short breaths, she plunged him all the way. Kristoff criss-crossed his arms behind his head, letting Elsa ride on top of him. She bounced fervently, up and down, her firm breasts jiggled from the sudden erratic motions. Elsa squeezed all the way down, when Kristoff unexpectedly thrust upward. Elsa screamed with delight, he rose to meet her open lips, kissed her until she pushed him back down. Elsa eagerly rose, pivoted on the spot 180 degrees and inserted him inside again, this time her ass was faced towards him. He groaned, captivated by the sight of her ass rippling as she went down on him.

He gripped her thighs tightly and slowly stood up, capturing Elsa's arms and placing it behind her back. Embracing his sudden movement, she curled her legs around his hips letting him relentlessly thrust deeper and deeper into her in the air. Without realising, Elsa is pushed face first into the soft bed, his shaft digging harder and harder inside her. The velvety material of the blankets muffled her cries and stifled her screams, but before she could orgasm yet again, he withdrew and flipped her so he could meet her eyes.

"Do you think you could create that round ice shaft again... but on the wall behind me?"

Mystified from his sudden request, she moved her hand towards the wall behind them. A bright blue light shot from her fingers, an icy mist formed on the wall before shaping into a long frosty shaft. Kristoff lifted her high into the air, facing away from him and walked towards the back wall. Elsa gave a worried look, as he returned an expression of delight.

Slowly, he eased her onto the rounded, ice shaft and inside, pushing all the way until it disappeared within her. Elsa gasped sharply, keeping her mouth agape and eyes tightly closed against the chill of the ice. Never in her life had she felt a chill from touching ice. It was probably because she felt so warm inside already.

"No-now what?"

"Now you'll see what real pleasure is."

_What?! _

Kristoff gently and fondly, rubs his fingers around her anus. She opened her eyes wide in hesitation.

"Are you sure? I-I'm still not rea-"

"You are ready. Just trust me, let go of your fear," Kristoff soothingly replied.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. Kristoff was feeling around her anus with the head of his still, surprisingly erect shaft. With little to no warning, he pushed inside her. Gently, slowly, gradually pushing little by little. Kristoff grunted with pleasure as the combined, phenomenal experience of feeling the slight chill from the ice already deep inside her, and the extreme tightness of her hole, press against his shaft. With clenched teeth, Elsa suppressed the pain, although she could feel that Kristoff was having trouble pushing his way in. She could feel him slipping.

"Wait, let me try something to hold myself steady and get comfortable."

In a blink of azure light and mist, chains formed around her ankles, connecting her firmly to the ground; in addition matching chains appeared from the ceiling, wrapping her wrists tightly together. Lastly, she extended the ice shaft to curve out and then plunge inside her so that it was in a position to be pushed in easier. Kristoff smirked and kissed her neck passionately while grasping her breasts, playing with them.

"I'm impressed. You've learned so much since last night."

Elsa tittered adorably.

"I'm ready now, please. Please show the Queen of Arendelle what true pleasure is."

Kristoff pushed inside her again, finding it easier now that they were both in a comfortable position. He gently reversed and pushed in, getting into a nice rhythm. Grasping her hips, he went in deeper. She stood on her tippy-toes, her grip firmly pulling the chains above her to suppress the slight pain. He moved again, this time plunging deeper into her ass. He picked up pace and they began to immerse themselves in poignant intercourse, where the up and down motion caused Elsa to push herself further in against the ice shaft. She felt full, both her holes were filled with convulsing, surreal pleasure. _I feel like I'm dreaming, I've never felt this good_._ Oh Kristoff, stay inside me forever._

The chains clinked together, she continued to clasp them, using it to brace herself against the impact, taking the pressure and pain away. She was filled with ecstasy, and incredible shocks. They were electric, sending spasms across her body like lightning. It was tenfold more amazing than what she had just experienced before. She was loving it so much, Elsa took the initiative to rock herself up and down against Kristoff's already quick, constant motion. She was at the point where she had little to no time to breathe, it was literally taking her breath away. _So hard...to breathe._

Kristoff grasped her breasts and rubbed her nipples, the feeling once again brought a sexy grin that flashed across his face. He squeezed, massaged, and played all the while as she swayed, bounced and repeated a circular bounding motion with her hips. Elsa had stretched her legs far apart, as far as the chains would let her. It was minutes, felt like seconds before Elsa was reaching the most exciting orgasm of her life. The ice melted away into snow, releasing her from her own bondage, collapsing into Kristoff's arms. She couldn't endure it anymore, she wanted to _let it go_.

Gently, he turned her around so their eyes could meet. Elsa struggled to keep hers open, but Kristoff held her face sturdy with his large, warm hands. He continued to plunge inside Elsa, not stopping for a moment.

"Elsa, you're the most beautiful person I've met..."

From the intensity of his thrusts, Elsa could only manage to give him a wincing, squinted look.

"Besides your sister, who is equally as beautiful." He smiled nervously.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, he dived his hand to her clitoris and rubbed passionately. Her breasts were pert, bouncing in the air as he dived in behind her. She cradled her head between his shoulder and chin as Kristoff moved his free hand to clasp her mouth like before. This time she welcomed it elatedly. She didn't want her screams to be heard across all of Arendelle. He plunged inside, the deepest he could go, both, with his fingers in the front and his shaft from the back, one thrust after the other, in and out, forward and backward, faster and faster. Both of them mindlessly enjoying this moment of pure ecstasy and mimicking each other's movement to maximise the pleasure. The sound of skin hitting skin, Elsa moaning sensually as loud as she could, occasionally squealing was music to Kristoff's ears. He pushed inside, as hard as he could, and held it deep inside - hitting her G-spot - while he listened to her gasps, broken by a series of short, almost silent shudders. The pleasure left her mouth agape from the incredibly overwhelming sensation that filled her inside. She could feel his warmness, pressing against her inside, and the rush of fluid erupting from his shaft. She collapsed onto his chest, his breathing was just as ragged as her own.

For the first time in forever, she felt completely safe. She felt protected in his arms. She closed her eyes and slept the remaining night away, dreaming about staying together with Kristoff forever.


	4. Gardens of Arendelle

The gentle, ocean breeze caressed Elsa's cheek, her dress caught the wind and fluttered slightly. The hull of the royal ship creaked as it came into the harbour. The purple and gold flag sewn with the insignia of Corona billowed at the top, men were rustling and moving on deck, tying the ropes down and preparing to drop the anchor. It dropped, a loud, resonating sound following closely after. Anna couldn't contain her delight, she skipped to the pier while Elsa tsked and stood, hands crossed in front, and back straight in a formal fashion. The princess of Corona giggled and let go of her husband's arm, falling in Anna's comforting embrace.

"Rapunzel! It's been so long!"

Rapunzel smiled and gave her an expression of disbelief.

"Hardly. It's been a couple of weeks at least!"

A dark-haired, handsome figure stepped off the ship, shaking his head.

"More like a few days."

The girls laughed. Anna pouted at him.

"Oh Eugene, where's your enthusiasm!"

The Coronas' wanted to stay longer than their previous visit, and after taking care of important duties back in their kingdom, the King and Queen allowed them to return to Arendelle to spend more time with the royal sisters.

"I can't wait to show you around! You didn't sightsee much when you last came, so now is a perfect opportunity!"

Rapunzel hugged her in agreement, her rosy aroma filling Anna's nose. Eugene tucked his arm around Rapunzel before gently dragging her towards the castle.

"Can't keep Queen Elsa waiting at the top of the pier forever."

Anna, taken aback, completely forgot she ran off from her sister's side. She looked into the distance, meeting Elsa's eyes. She felt her gaze and knew what she was thinking. Anna raised her shoulders, while smiling nervously and mouthing 'sorry'. Elsa shook her head and smiled in reply, before nodding her head in a queenly manner towards the Corona couple. Rapunzel curtsied as Eugene bowed, they exchanged bright smiles and pleasantries before walking towards the castle.

"Your place is so beautiful! And in the bay as well!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Would you be describing our home, or your home?" Elsa replied sweetly, "I've heard so much about your lantern festival."  
"Maybe one day, you can come visit us for a change! Besides, I hear winter's a blast here in Arendelle," she laughed and winked.

Elsa and Anna gradually took them around the castle, explaining, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Rapunzel spent most of the time admiring all the artworks in the huge gallery and stated that she'll return later to admire it more. They eventually made it upstairs where the guest rooms resided. Anna skipped towards the door and blocked the entry inside. She bit her lower lip, grasping the doorknob with both hands, barely able to contain her excitement.

"What... are you doing Anna?" Rapunzel raised her eyebrow.

"She was so excited during the week, that she took it upon herself to decorate your room for your arrival," Elsa chuckled.

Rapunzel's eyes lit up, while Eugene rolled his eyes.

"You girls, overdo everything... ow!"

Rapunzel smacked his stomach, expressing a jokingly-serious glare.

"I can't wait to see it Anna, I'm sure it's beautiful!"

Anna opened the door, backhandedly revealing a room with hanging paper golden suns, and a bed with a purple quilt emblazoned with the Corona crest. Rapunzel tried to stifle her gasp, she was overwhelmed how Anna would go so far to show her appreciation. She hugged her tightly, her warm touch sending sparks throughout Anna.

"I love it! Thank you so much! I decorated my room back at home similarly."

"She isn't kidding. It's a mess of purple and gold..." Eugene said sarcastically, pausing for dramatic effect, "...everywhere, literally."

The newlyweds shared short glares before laughing light-heartedly.

"Who am I kidding, my beautiful Eugene Fitzherbert is right."

He immediately returned a flat stare at the way she used his full name.

Rapunzel leaned against his chest then, standing on her toes, kissed him passionately.

Anna glanced at Elsa and winked, she brought her hands to her chest in an adorable fashion. Rapunzel turned back to face Anna who was smiling ecstatically, noticing that Rapunzel was still holding Eugene's soft, warm hands.

"Unfortunately, I have some documents regarding trade to draft up. If any of you require me, I'll be in the study."

Elsa smiled and walked away, Anna exchanged hugs with the couple before following close behind. After some distance, Elsa opens the door to the royal study and looks back to face her sister.

"I assumed you would be spending more time with your cousin?"

"I thought they might need their rest, after such a long day around the castle, "she shrugged. "Especially after their voyage. It's a few days out at sea as well."

Elsa pursed her lips, and eventually nodded in agreement. They both entered the room, the pungent smell of new and old books filled the room. Elsa stood in front of the desk, rolling the pen back and forth, then as if expecting it, heard Anna shut the door firmly. She listened as the sound of her footsteps came closer and closer, muffled by the elaborately dark-coloured carpet. She felt Anna's hand slip between the slit in her dress, and her other press lightly against her chest. The electric and moist feeling of her tongue, sliding across her neck felt invigorating. Anna's fingers deftly rubbed through the fabric of her sister's underwear. Elsa swayed, moaning ever so softly, trying not to make a noise. Anna's hand ran down her chest and eventually made its way down her sides. She lifted her lips off her neck so they were barely touching, Elsa shook at the prickly sensation.

There was a sudden knock on the door, followed by a sweet voice.

"Queen Elsa?"

Anna stumbled into Elsa who fell over the desk. Anna's hand still remained in-between her legs. They shared a look of panic. Anna glanced around frantically, searching for a place to hide. Elsa noticed that the desk was hollow underneath where the desk would pull in, but had a front wooden panel that obstructed a clear view from underneath. She urged Anna underneath before sitting down in the chair and grabbing a quill from the desk drawer.

"Yes? Come in."

Rapunzel opened the door, and Eugene entered after her.

"Sorry to disturb your work, your majesty. But there is something that we need to get off our chest." Eugene said in a heartfelt tone.

Rapunzel gripped his hand tightly.

"No, no. It's fine," Elsa waved her hand and urged them to sit.

"We wanted to let you know that we are very sorry about your parents. It must have been so hard..." Rapunzel's eyes grew solemn.

"When they didn't show up for our wedding, we were devastated to hear the news. Storms have no mercy," Eugene exclaimed unpleasantly.

Elsa opened her mouth to reply, but something stopped her, a feeling of excitement - a sudden touch of surreal pleasure. She stumbled her words, almost muttering to herself.

"I...no...you don't ha-have...wow..."

The soft, tingling caress of Anna's tongue against her clitoris created bliss she simply couldn't ignore. Anna pulled her underwear to the side and without any concern to her cousin and her husband being in the room, she licked and slid her tongue around and between Elsa's thighs. Teasing Elsa, she poked her tongue only barely inside. Elsa suddenly sat up, and in an attempt to hide her squealing, she brought her hand up to her head, covering her face before looking down, pretending to look very upset. She was upset. It brought back memories of her insecurity and fear of her childhood. However as Anna continued to pleasure her, she was constantly reminded how Anna was always there for her.

"Queen Elsa...?" Rapunzel queried.

"We deeply apologise if we brought back the memories," Eugene stood up and bowed his head.

"No...it's not that. Sorry, some-sometimes I think about that day all over again. I fee-feel like it's happening again..." Elsa gasps, "ahh... and again."

There was a moment of silence, Elsa still had her head down.

"Well..." Rapunzel tried to lighten up the mood.

"I am very appreciative of your concern, and I'm glad you took the time to console me. Thank you."

They both smile. With the tension eased for them, Elsa was still being ravished by her sister. Her tongue poked around inside, a large grin smeared across her face as Elsa glanced underneath quickly.

"I noticed, you really like books," Rapunzel said delightedly, she took in the enormous variey of books sitting on the bookshelves.

"Yes, I lo-looooove them," Elsa gasped through her words. Anna had plunged two fingers inside, pushing in and out causing her to squirm uncontrollably.

Rapunzel stared at her blankly.

In an effort to stifle her desire to make noise and fight against the incredible pleasure, Elsa wraps her legs around Anna's neck, using her shoulder as anchors. She clenched her teeth as this propelled Anna to double her efforts, gradually getting faster with her thrusts.

Eugene notices Elsa's supposed look of discomfort and pulls Rapunzel up from the chair, guiding her towards the door.

"We are pretty tired from our voyage, and seeing as we are interrupting your efforts to finish your draft, we will excuse ourselves to your guest room."

He bowed, smiled and tugged at Rapunzel until they reached the door. She looked back, giving Elsa an expression of curiosity before closing the door on their way out. Teeth and legs still clenched, Elsa grabbed the edge of the table to steady herself from letting go and orgasming. Elsa stared at the carpet, breathing heavily. Anna ducked out from underneath, her lips moist with a wide grin. She kissed Elsa tenderly before climbing up to sit on Elsa's lap. Elsa gave her an annoyed look.

"Oh please, you enjoyed it!"

Elsa broke her expression and giggled.

"Anna, that was amazing...but please...refrain from doing that to me in front of guests."

Anna laughed, dipping her hand between her sister's thighs and bringing it up again dripping in front of her face.

"But where's the fun in that? Besides, it's far more exciting," Anna's wet fingers slither inside her sister's mouth. "Your body seems to agree with me. Come on, let's take a break from royal duties and have a nice walk around the gardens."

All Elsa could muster up was a soft 'mmmm' as Anna's fingers remained in her mouth.

Elsa and Anna walked side by side through the inner courtyard. It was designed in such a way that there were two paths intertwining from one end of the castle, to the other. In the centre there were finely carved stone columns and an archway that led to a sculptured fountain. It was beautifully designed, by Arendelle's finest. They approached the archway, but not before Anna pushed Elsa against the stone wall in front of them. Having enough of Anna being in control, Elsa flipped around and lifted Anna by her thighs. Anna reflexively threw her hands around Elsa to steady herself, 'ooohing' from the sudden motion. _Now it's your turn to be quiet while I torment you with pleasure_, Elsa thought cheekily.

"I guess this is payback..." Anna smirked.

Elsa pushed her against the column behind her, her breath straining from anticipation. Anna curled her legs around Elsa's hips and began to grind her own hips into her. She moved up and down, her arousal intensifying with every movement. Elsa reached down, pulling through Anna's skirt, eventually reaching the lace underwear, and unhooked the clasps. Gently, she tugged at the undergarment, until it was halfway down her thighs. Anna moaned exasperatingly. Elsa moved in with her lips until they touched her sister's. Immersed in a blissful kiss, Anna felt the familiar, cold touch of ice grace her thighs.

"You remember this Anna?" Elsa whispered succulently.

Anna closed her eyes, nodding gratefully. Elsa manoeuvred past her sister's stretched panties and touched her centre. She heard Anna sigh in pleasure, and whisper '_yes right there, hold it right there_.'

However, Elsa was done being nice. After the rough sex she had with Kristoff, who was out delivering ice to the nearby villages all day, Elsa had learned many things. She plunged the shaft without mercy inside, the action surprised Anna as her eyes widened and her mouth was left agape from the sudden pleasure and insatiable arousal that filled her. Elsa wrapped her arms under Anna's knees, supporting her weight while she held Elsa's shoulders to propel her up and down the icy shaft. Hearing Anna pant and moan loudly, she slowed down.

"Anna, they'll hear us. The guards are constantly patrolling here in the afternoon."

"That...didn't seem to stop y-you from moaning in front of Ra-Rapunzel and Eugene," Anna giggled in-between breaths.

The pillar luckily obscured a clear view of their act, and Anna's left hand reached down, urging her sister to push in faster. Elsa, reminded of the fact that Anna had embarrassed her in front of the Corona couple, pushed in harder. Anna squealed, her dress billowing in the wind. Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa noticed a guard approaching from the garden maze, she slowed down until she was only thrusting once or twice every few seconds. The lingering freezing ice caused Anna to pant with excitement, the guard passes and Elsa - encouraged by the thrill of not being caught, filled Anna completely, pushing the shaft all the way. Anna groaned and screamed slightly, letting herself collapse unto Elsa's shoulder. Elsa pulled it out and slammed it inside again. She thrust once, then again, and again. Anna is gasping rapidly every time it entered her, but the noise was too loud. The guard came back, investigating the noises.

"Anna!?"

"You can't...blame me...for that," Anna breathed heavily.

Elsa panicked, dropping Anna and hugging her tightly, attempting to make it look like she was hugging Anna too hard. Anna, still aroused, pushed her leg between Elsa's and began to grind enthusiastically. Elsa squealed in surprised.

"Stop it!" Elsa tried to shush her.

"What? I didn't do anything," Anna jested.

The guard came within metres before being interrupted by a voice. Elsa listened on, trying to hear the conversation. It was all incoherent until she heard a familiar voice.

"Sorry about that!"

"No, milady. I apologise. Enjoy the rest of your walk, Princess of Corona."

Elsa opened her mouth in shock, which looked inviting in Anna's eyes. She closed her sister's with her own lips, sliding her tongue inside while doing so.

"So...I knew something dubious was going on here."

Rapunzel's voice rang behind them, startling the sisters' into disarray. They hesitated, standing on the spot, unmoving. Anna's undergarment dropped to the floor, breaking the awkward silence - which only served to increase how awkward the situation was.

Rapunzel smirked, noticing Elsa's wet hand and damp circle on Anna's dress.

"Come with me."

Stumped by the confidence in her voice, Elsa and Anna followed her till they were surrounded by the stone walls of the archway. Rapunzel paused, and turned towards them with a hop in her step. She reached out and parted the sisters, pressing them onto opposite sides of the small archway. She lifted Anna's skirt and reached in-between her thighs, doing the same in-between Elsa's slitted dress. They moaned delightfully.

"By the golden flower, you're both soaking wet!" Rapunzel exclaimed, "you were doing it in the study, weren't you?!"

The sisters' blushed profusely, obviously admitting to that fact. Rapunzel laughs and forces her fingers inside, they rock against her, their hips rolling and tensing against Rapunzel's motions. Rapunzel moved her thumbs up to rub their entries and listened to them immerse in passionate moans.

"I'm just wondering, does this archway lead to an enclosed place?"

Elsa nodded. Struggling to keep her breath under control, she pointed towards the fountain in the near distance, surrounded by circular walls like a small temple.

"There are...ah...only two entries...in and out, towards both ends of the castle..."

Rapunzel drew her hands out, they were both soaked and slightly sticky. Elsa and Anna slumped to the ground.

"Oh don't be like that, we're just getting started!" Rapunzel teased enthusiastically, "I've been doing it with Eugene since we got married and there is so much I want to show you."

Rapunzel slid her hands under Elsa and lifted her off the ground. Cradling her like a baby, she walked the short distance towards the fountain, the sounds of water churning and splashing getting louder. Anna followed close behind, giggling to see Elsa hopeless in her cousin's arms.

"Perfect! The fountain will mask any noise we make." She looked up to see that slivers of light shone through the specially designed glass, shaped into a snowflake. There were no windows on the walls, it was fully enclosed like Elsa said, aside from the two entrances. "Elsa, use your magic to block both entry ways."

She did as she was told, ice forming from the ceiling, gradually growing until it hit the stone floor, creating a thick wall of freezing ice. Frosty mist enveloped the fully enclosed room. Rapunzel met Elsa's eyes and smirked. She let go of her, letting Elsa drop into the cold fountain water with a splash. She squealed at the sudden touch of water. Anna burst out laughing as she watched the fountain water pour over her sister's head. She sat knees together, her hands raised in the air, still taking in the shock.

Rapunzel dropped her small leather bag before pulling her dress from her shoulders, letting it glide past her arms and drop down her waist, before pooling at her feet. She wore purple lace underwear, the front of her panties clipped with a metal golden sun - the Corona emblem.

"Take off your clothes, both of you."

Rapunzel was in complete control, the sisters' did everything she asked. They knew, they were in for a fun ride.

Anna unclipped her bra and let it slide past her forearm before swinging it out in front of her. She was about to pull down her green laced underwear before she felt Rapunzel's arms clasp around her waist, guiding her towards the water.

"Not so fast!" Rapunzel snickered.

Elsa was semi-naked, the water only reaching her navel as she remained seated. The bright blue lace underwear shimmered in the water as the sliver of light hit. Her breasts shone with a healthy, slightly pale pink; pert from watching Rapunzel tease Anna.

Rapunzel gently pushed Anna in the water, letting her splash forward, the water splattering across Elsa's face. She raised her hand, excitedly laughing. Rapunzel, without taking any moment to let Anna relax, grabbed hold of her buttocks. She smoothed her hand over her back, encouraging Anna to remain face down, curving her back to emphasize her thighs and buttocks. Rapunzel slid the green undergarment to the side and kissed between Anna's thighs passionately. She palmed her clitoris, listening to Anna cry for more. She pushes and rubs harder, the spilling water from the mountain muffling the sounds of their pleasure.

Rapunzel thrust her index finger fully inside, and pulled it out almost instantly causing Anna to gasp sharply. Rapunzel glanced to her side, noticing Elsa rubbing herself softly from below the surface of the water. She grinned. Turning her attention to Elsa, she aggressively flipped her cousin into the same position as Anna, face down, back curved. She pulled the glittering, blue undergarment down her hips, leaving it halfway past down her thighs. She moved her head in-between Elsa's cheeks and prodded inside with her tongue.

With her free hand, she fingered Anna, once again immersing herself in their cries. Anna was slapping the water against the pressure building up inside her, water sprayed in all directions. Their bodies were dripping wet, their hair damp, and a sheen of moisture glimmered in the slivers of sunlight.

"You like that?" Rapunzel asked, a collaboration of moans sounded in reply. "Keep playing with yourselves for a moment."

Rapunzel stood up, unclasped her bra and dropped her purple undergarments into the water. She leaned back, reaching out for the leather bag only an arm's away.

"I brought something with me," she beamed towards the sisters who were fingering themselves from underneath. "Knowing that you guys were up to no good..."

She revealed a wooden shaft, covered in tiny, rounded stumps connected to a series of leather straps and braces.

"Wha-what is that?"

Rapunzel stared at the object she was holding and sarcastically smiled.

"Well...it's going to introduce you to a whole new world."

Elsa and Anna watched as she tied the leather straps around her hips, the stubbed wooden shaft hanging in front. Elsa bit her lower lip, imagining the strange wooden phallus penetrating inside her. The thought of it made her reel in ecstasy. Anna felt completely taken by the sight of it, she plunged her fingers inside herself, as if the wooden shaft was already inside.

"Our markets carry an assortment of exotic products, but this is my own invention after thinking about you two from across the sea," she paused to ponder her memories. "I wanted to share my love and excitement with you, and this is the perfect way!"

Tenderly, she brought the tip of the stubbed, smooth, wooden shaft up touching Elsa. She rubbed against her clitoris, yielding a ravishing reaction from Elsa. Anna crawled over and kissed her sister, before slipping under her so that she was directly underneath her head. Their nipples barely touched, sending sparks of arousal throughout their bodies. Anna dipped her hand under Elsa, splashing some water between her thighs to act as a lubricant. She grabbed ahold of the wooden shaft, running her fingers through the small stumps, imagining how it would feel inside.

Rapunzel pushed slightly inside Elsa, she tensed in reaction, her hips tightened, her head bowed down as a constant stream of water crashed down her face. Without warning, Rapunzel pushed the shaft inside, the small stubs disappearing one by one. Elsa yelped as it squeezed inside, she brought her head up, the stream of water crashing along her face, her dripping wet hair obscuring her sight. Anna palmed Elsa's clitoris, Rapunzel continued to push inside and then once half of the shaft was inside, she drew herself out and back in again. The stubs rubbed against Elsa, she rolled her hips against it, in a futile attempt to lessen the sensual sensation. Whatever she did, twist, shake or stretch against the pleasure of Rapunzel's shaft - the stubs continued to barrage her with intense arousal. Rapunzel thrust faster, leaning forward to grasp her cousin's hanging breasts and also to give her a better position to plunge deeper.

This time, she delved further inside, with slower but stronger thrusts. Rapunzel's thighs slapped against Elsa's cheeks, their knees splashing the water aside. Elsa curved her back lower, the shaft filling her, Anna's fingers causing her to reel. She sputtered the water out, due to her convulsions, Elsa could only steady herself by placing her elbows flat in front of her. Grinding against the pressure, swaying from the pleasure. Rapunzel threw her hands around her cousin's neck, now interlocked in her arms, she cradled her head on Elsa's shoulder, whispering and teasing her - asking her if she wanted more. Anna now had a hand alternately cupping her sister's flushed breasts while rubbing herself between the thighs.

"Are you enjoying yourself? Do you like my stubbed, wooden shaft?" Rapunzel giggled in delight, before nibbling on her ear lobe.

Elsa continued to groan, her knees were trembling but she was able to mutter a few words.

"Let's... see h-how you like it."

Elsa swiftly waved her right hand behind her, a shot of frosty ice sped from her fingers to the edge of the fountain. An icy shaft formed, extending itself slowly towards Rapunzel, she looked back but it was too late. The shaft extended until it plunged itself inside Rapunzel, in-between her cheeks and the straps. She yelped and stifled an elated moan.

"Bad. You're bad."

Elsa forced a smile through her pleasure and gaping mouth. It only spurred Rapunzel to push harder, to push faster, to grasp Elsa more firmly. Elsa couldn't take the intensity of Rapunzel's stubbed phallus, her knees gave way as she slumped on top of Anna. This didn't stop Rapunzel from going all the way in, reaching past the G-spot and causing Elsa to scream, which was quickly muffled by Anna's lips who locked her own lips in a poignant kiss. Elsa let go, puffing and letting the moisture inside drip between her thighs. It wasn't the end though, Anna pushed her leg between and rubbed. Clitoris against clitoris.

The surface of the water, swelled up Anna's chest, she moaned, her breasts squished up against her sister's. She was so warm despite the chill feeling of the water, brushing up against her face. Rapunzel drew out her wooden shaft carefully, strands of sticky moisture peeling and breaking away as it was taken out. She giggled as the sensation of cold ice plunged up and down inside of her, propelled by Elsa's magic. Anna slipped from under Elsa, who had turned to rest on her side, panting and stroking herself to relieve herself from the orgasm. Rapunzel was enjoying herself, the sight of the wooden shaft bouncing up and down invited Anna in. She climbed on top, her knees on the edge of the fountain, and embraced Rapunzel while hovering just above her lap. They shared a kiss, Anna reeling up against her before slowly setting herself down on the shaft. She pushed in gently, slowly, rubbing in a circular motion until it pushed her sensitive flaps aside and plunged in.

Though Rapunzel's breasts weren't that much smaller from Anna's, both pairs bounced lightly as they both rocked themselves against the shafts passionately. The stubs were unreal, Anna pushed herself deeper, craving more. Elsa had climbed behind her, grasping Anna's breasts and nuzzling her nose against her cheek before tugging at her ear lobe gently with her teeth. Elsa motioned towards the ice shaft, an brilliant azure light flashed and the ice shaft spurred into faster motion. Rapunzel gasped and rolled her hips against it. She stifled her loud cries against Anna's lips, Elsa had pushed just the tip of her fingers into both their second holes. Anna shuddered at the touch, and let out a soft fart. They all giggled.

"Don't worry, it happens," Rapunzel consoled her, speaking from experience.

The pleasure continued relentlessly, and overwhelmed by the combined sensations in her ass and between her thighs as well as her breasts, Anna convulsed against the pressure. She fell backward into Elsa's arms, an eruption of water splashed. Rapunzel still hadn't let go, she was riding the ice phallus up and down, faster and deeper each time. Elsa smirked and fabricated her chains around Rapunzel, tying her hands behind her on the edge of the stone wall around the fountain. Elsa crawled towards Rapunzel, wading through the water till she was half out, leaning just under, between her legs. She watched as the ice shaft plunged up and down rather fast, only an inch away. She brought her head closer and slid her tongue up and across Rapunzel's clitoris.

Another flash of light, Elsa procured another ice shaft in her hand and plugged it inside of Rapunzel's tight hole, behind where the first was already in motion. Rapunzel gasped sensually, she had never experienced two shafts inside of her. She couldn't bounce herself up and down anymore, Elsa and the magic-propelled ice phallus were doing it for her. _That's right, now how do you like it?! _Elsa grinned to herself. Rapunzel was screaming, yelping, moaning at being fully filled in both holes. She could feel it, both shafts pushing against each other, the chill of the ice bringing in a new meaning to pleasure.

Anna brought Elsa's leg up vertically to her face, before riding Elsa, the feeling of clitoris to clitoris, rubbing and pressing sent both of them reeling in mind-blowing arousal. Soon the splashes of the constant streams from the fountain were barely enough to conceal their moans and screams. Rapunzel was the first to convulse, her thighs trembled, her chest shuddering as she collapsed on top of Elsa, the ice melting away into cold water. Elsa's mouth unexpectedly ended up firmly between her cousin's thighs but luckily, Rapunzel grabbed a hold of Elsa's thighs to steady herself instead of collapsing all the way. She panted, and out of breath, chuckled. Oblivious to Rapunzel, with her face in-between her, Elsa's scream was muffled as Anna grinded against her unforgivingly until she screamed as well, letting herself go again for the second time. Elsa tried to push her hips upward against the sudden flow inside of her to no avail, with Anna slumped on top of her and Rapunzel hovering just inches above - she had no choice but to let the ecstatic, wet orgasm rush out of her fully.

"Well...that was exciting. Best time I've had ever...and that's saying something!" Rapunzel gasped.

Anna continued to breathe heavy, still recovering from her two orgasms. She was content in closing her eyes, and resting her head against her sister's soft breasts. A heavenly pillow.

"Anna seems to have enjoyed it the most, she's practically passed out!" Elsa laughed, "and my god, that was certainly different! When I had these feelings for my sister, I didn't think my cousin would also share them!"

Rapunzel chuckles.

"Must run in the family."

She leaned down to kiss Elsa, who was cradled between her thighs, thankfully just below Rapunzel's centre, her mouth no longer being muffled.  
"Let's do this again sometime."

Elsa kissed her back passionately in agreement before closing her eyes and letting the water gently splash around them. To think their combined orgasms were combined into the water of the fountain, it felt like their love surrounded them. Rapunzel looked towards the glass windows of the ceiling and smiled. It was almost evening and they were all covered, dripping wet and not just from the water. Not to mention, their clothes were drenched so going back to the palace would be difficult with guards around. She gave Elsa a pout, then smiled realising Elsa could just wave her hand and cover them with beautiful dresses. Elsa had closed her eyes though, the sisters' were recovering. _They are so beautiful, just like our parents. I love you my amazing cousins, now more than ever._


	5. Upcoming Chapters and Disclaimer

Upcoming chapters, "Floating Lights" "Arendelle's Ice Castle" (and more) :) thanks for taking the time to read! Reviews are appreciated and welcomed, and yes this is a mature version of Frozen, I understand that this is a children's movie. But as I mentioned in the description, let's keep it PG for all those kids out there, and for us who are mature enough to understand this and want more than just PG-rated.. we can make it however we want it to be!

Disclaimer: The characters Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel and Eugene and any location mentioned in this story are property and owned by Disney.


End file.
